Mess
by Ran-luna13
Summary: "Su cuerpo tocaba el frío suelo, y sus orbes se cerraron, tratando de tranquilizar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Ya no sabía qué hacer con aquel sentimiento que florecía en su interior y no hacía nada más que dividir su corazón. Jamás pensó que eso le ocurriría a ella de entre todas las personas."


**Mess**

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras se deslizaba por la puerta de su habitación, la cual acababa de cerrar.

Aquel día había sido especialmente agotador, tanto física como emocionalmente, y pensaba que no podía dar más de sí. ¿Por qué le ocurría eso a ella?

Su cuerpo tocaba el frío suelo, y sus orbes se cerraron, tratando de tranquilizar y ordenar sus pensamientos. Ya no sabía qué hacer con aquel sentimiento que florecía en su interior y no hacía nada más que dividir su corazón.

Jamás pensó que eso le ocurriría a ella de entre todas las personas.

En un principio, lo tenía bastante claro. Quería al chico de cabellos castaños, cálido y alegre, siempre dispuesto a todo por proteger a sus amigos.

Lo único que su amigo de cabello plateado, siempre tan serio y desagradable, le inspiraba era molestia, dado que siempre se metía con ella de una manera u otra, y trataba mal al pequeño Lambo.

Sin embargo, en algún momento, algo cambió.

No supo cuándo, ni por qué, pero sus sentimientos hacia el joven de orbes esmeraldas eran diferentes, y no se había dado cuenta hasta aquel día.

Estaban discutiendo por cualquier cosa, cuando ambos acabaron rodando por una colina y finalmenteen el suelo a causa de un tropiezo de ella al tratar de empujarle.

Sintió su respiración tan cerca de su piel y de sus labios que su corazón se aceleró repentinamente. El rubor escaló a sus mejillas, e hizo el amago de apartarle, cogiendo su camisa blanca con su mano…

Pero se vio incapaz.

No sabía por qué, pero lo único que quería era acercarle más, acortar esa maldita distancia. Hayato la miraba sorprendido, aunque tampoco parecía querer apartarse de inmediato.

Sus miradas chocaban de tal manera que le era imposible quitar su vista de aquellos ojos que parecían hipnotizarla.

Su respiración estaba acelerada, su corazón inquieto, su rostro era puro fuego y una gota de sudor resbalaba por su piel. Sin embargo, nada importaba en ese momento.

Nada salvo ella, él, y la poca distancia que quería eliminar completamente.

No supo cuánto tiempo habían estado así, pero una voz les sacó de la ensoñación.

—¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Haru! —Tsuna corría preocupado hacia ellos, con Reborn encima de su hombro, y ambos se apresuraron a separarse—. ¿Estáis bien?

Detrás del joven de cabello castaño llegaban Yamamoto, Kyoko y Ryohei junto a Lambo e I-pin.

—Sí… —respondió la muchacha a duras penas, tratando de bajar el rubor de su rostro e incorporándose.

—Siento haberle preocupado, décimo —dijo Hayato, imitando a la chica y poniéndose en pie.

No era capaz de seguir estando en el mismo lugar que el guardián de la tormenta, así pues, se excusó vagamente y corrió en dirección a su casa todo lo rápido que pudo.

Y ahí estaba ahora, en su habitación, pensando en aquel momento y reflexionando la razón por la cuál no quería apartar al chico que siempre la molestaba.

Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero hubiera deseado darle un beso.

Aquel pensamiento no hizo más que avergonzarla nuevamente, y se llevó las manos a la cara con un gemido de desesperación. ¡No se comprendía ni ella!

Su corazón era una total _confusión_.

Sí, esa era la palabra. Estaba confusa, sus sentimientos eran un enigma y no sabía que hacer si mañana viera de nuevo al joven de cabello platino. Pero vivían en la misma ciudad, ¡no podría evitarlo siempre!

—¿Pero por qué me pasa esto a mí? —murmuró para sí misma, y se dirigió a su cama, donde se sentó con las piernas flexionadas y rodeandolas con sus brazos.

Pensaba que quería a Tsuna, pero después de aquel incidente, no lo sabía con exactitud. Sin embargo, no estaba enamorada de Gokudera…

¿Verdad?

¡Era un total lío! ¡Odiaba estar tan confundida con algo que se suponía que debía saber!

—¡Pero no puedo estar enamorada de él…! —exclamó, y enterró su rostro entre sus piernas—. No puedo…

Unas lágrimas salieron de sus orbes castaños. No era posible, no podía querer a alguien que siempre la molestaba, la insultaba y la incordiaba…

No. No estaba enamorada de Gokudera. Simplemente no podía estarlo.

Tan sólo era una confusión repentina del momento, solo eso. Debía ser eso.

—Que tonta soy —sonrió y se secó las lágrimas. No podía ser más que eso, así que no había motivo para preocuparse.

Se puso el pijama y se acostó, dejando a un lado aquellos pensamientos y cayendo en un profundo sueño mientras ignoraba esa pequeña voz interior que le decía lo que no quería oír.

Que le decía que tan sólo se estaba creyendo su propia mentira

* * *

 **¡Chaos! Bien, Este es mi primer shoot en este fandom.**

 **La verdad, esta pareja me gusta bastante. No sé, son como la típica que discute siempre pero en verdad se quieren, pero tiene algo que me gusta, no sé.**

 **Bueno, esta es una pequeña locura mía dado que me encanta esta serie y quise escribir algo sobre ella, pero no sabía que.**

 **Finalmente, la idea surgió y aquí está.**

 **¿Merezco algo? ¿Un review? ¿Disparos? ¿Tarta de chocolate?**

 **¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
